A Game Called Jelousy
by davestridersbutt
Summary: ok. max FINALLY figures out she loves fang but hes moved on. she makes a deal with Iggy to get fang jealous but iggy starts to love max. i know, sounds confussing, but give it a shot. and MUCH better grammar... .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok, this is before Max so Fang and Max are NOT together. Sorry, that the way the cookies crumbles. And angel, gazzy, and nudge arent in the story much. They spend a lot of time playing around. Idk. This is my first story so tell me everything good and bad. And, yea, that's it… bye! Oh and its all from maxes POV but when its not ill say so! Ok bye!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters. So far…. Dun dun duunnn .**

"_I love you." I whisper in his ear before kissing him again._

"_More then my life." Was his simple reply._

_I shuddered at his voice while he kisses down the side of my neck. All I ever wanted was right in my arms. Right against my heart. Yet, for some stupid reason, I wasn't what I wanted. God I'm selfesh._

_I feel his soft lips against mine then his tounge lightly out-line my lips. I moaned and grasp his hair…_

_Beep-beep_

_Beep-beep_

_Beep-beep_

I moaned and hit the snooze botton. Who's fricken` idea was it to have alarm clocks? Oh yea, mine.

Everynight, I have the same stupid dream, and everynight, I never finish it. But why the hell I have it beats me. But whenever I wake up, I'm disapoined for it to end.

I laughed at the reason Angel gave me.

_You're in love Max._ Was her answer every time. Me? In love? Your more likely to find a monkey that hate bananas then find me in love.

But, yet there still was that longing in my heart everytime I saw him around the house now. It started the last time he kissed me. Which was like, two days before he met _her_.

I sneered and red hot jelousy sliped threw my vains. Little Miss. Perfect, Fang's dream girl. Everything I wanted to be but couldn't.

_Shut up!!!_ I screamed in my mind._ Your getting way in over ur head! Just shut up and move on!_

I sighed and get out of my bed to start another wonderful day in my oh-so-perfect life. I wish.

After picking out a pair of shorts and a tank-top I opened my door and jump almost a foot in the air.

Iggy was standing right there and if I hadn't been looking, I would have ran into him.

I gasped for air while half yelling half talking to Iggy " What the hell? I could've had a heart attack!!"

He chuckled. I can't believe this kid sometimes! Sure he was taller then me but I was still leader!

"I just wanted to make sure that you were fine with all the moaning going on in here. Fang's gone and I didn't want u doing something you'd regret." He said casually.

My face went blank at the words 'Fang's gone' I ignored his insults and ran to Fang's room to find the bed empty.

I hyperventalated as a ran around the one floor house searching for Fang.

"Where could he be?!" I asked Iggy franticly. "Did he leave last night? Could he be hurt?" I shuddered at the thought. " Or… or…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. It was to painful.

I looked at Iggy and saw a smug grin on his face.

"WHAT!?" I demanded.

"I knew it." Was all he said before walking into his room chuckling.

I froze in my tracks knowing what he ment.

Then a rush of emotions filled my body. Embarresment, anger, guilt, sadness.

I was to overwelmed to move for a second.

Then I heard him come in the door and walk down the hall to find me froze, red faced, right in the middle of the hall.

"Uh… Max?" he asked. "Are you ok?"

After a moment or to I cleared the clump in my throught enough to croack out a simple, "Fine." Before charging into my room and locking the door.

**A/N: 5 reveiws please! And thank u! peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am soooooo sry!!!!! Life is crazy and I never got around to righting again. But my new years resalution is to start righting again. (what I life huh?) **

**Disclaimer: I hear by do not own maximum ride but deeply wish I do (that's why we all right fanfiction right?)**

**Nudge, Gazzy, and angel are here back.. idk what happened to the. They were at the park .**

**Max POV**

Later that night I sent fang out to buy food. That and I needed him out and away from me.

Iggy had been smirk when ever I walk near him so I managed to get him and Gazzy to talk about some sort of weird chemical that would surly blow up. I hope I don't regret that later.

I found nudge on the couch watch some show on our tiny t.v. Hey remember, we don't have and jobs.

I sat down next to her and she smiled at me then turned back to the T.V. Some couple were fight about their "feelings" for each other. It looked like the girl really liked the guy but he didn't like her back. My cheeks flushed red and I turn away pretending to be interested in something outside. Nudge looked at me then looked out the window, shrugged, and turned back to her show.

Aren't I a good actress?

Then nudge gasped and making me look at the T.V. The girl fighting with the dude turned around and kissed a another guy. The first dude(sorry I don't names, I've never seen the show before!) got all angry and the girl laughed saying, "Ha! You do love me!"

I leaned forward interested. Would that reall work?

**Iggys POV **

"Awesome!" shouted Gazzy as I explained my master of the ultimate bomb.

"I know, we'll start on it later tonight. I'll sneek out-" I heard Max coming down the hall and shut up. "Yeah so whats your favorite song Gazzy?"

I could tell he was looking at me weird but when Max knocked on the door he chuckled.

"Come in!" I said. The door opened and the smell of Max's sweet perfume flooded the room (ever sense we settled down she took It upon herself to actually smell like a normal teen age girl) I closed my eyes and inhaled.

When Gazzy talked it brought me back to reality.

"Hey Max!"

"Hey Gazzy. Listen, can I talk to Iggy for a second?"

What was this about?

"Uh, sure.." he got up and walked out, shutign the door behind him.

"What do you need Max?" I asked as she went to sit on my bed.

"I have a request for you." She sounded nervous. Max's never nervous. I hope nothing bad is happing.

"Shoot."

"Well… you know… you know how.. umm.. how I like…" She gulped.

"You like…?" I tried to continue the question.

"Him.." I could feel her face getting hotter.

"Who?" I asked. As if I didn't know. Everyone knew!

She whispered so quietly I had to lean forward. Now that's saying something. "Fang.."

I was like a knife was being slowly injected into my heart. I knew she liked him I'd just never heard her say it.

"I know." I whispered back.

"Well, I have a favor to ask of you. To um… get him back, so he can be with the flock and that stuff, I was thinking… what if we made him… jealous. I mean, I know he still has some.. some love," she choked on the word, " for me so what if… what if… we… umm…" she blushed more.

We what? What could she possibly- Oh.

This time it was my turn to blush. "Okay."

"Listen, don't take it wrong I didn't mean to- wait what?!" she finally relized what I said.

" I'll do it." Acting casual. But of course I had a little party going on in my head.

She blushed and stood up. I was up a second later. Next thing I knew her arms were around my waist, hugging me. "Thanks Ig. You're the best.

I hugged her back and kissed her forehead. When she looked at me, I quickly said, "Practice."

She laughed. "We'll start tomorrow morning" Then she walked out of the room. When she was out of hearing distance, I jumped in the air yelled. "YES!"

**What the heck was that!?!?!?!?! Oi, sometimes I frustrate my self.**

**(We'll now have a daily guest)**

**Our guest to day is….. Well all of them!!!**

**Iggy: YES lizzy your awesome!!!**

**ME: Y thank you ig. * bows***

**Max: I think it'll work. I can't wait to see what happens!!**

**Nudge: I think it's romantic. **

**Angel: ME TOO!**

**Gazzy: Yeah yeah what ever iggy… (trails on about bomb and exploding things)**

**And who didn't say anything? Exatly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, JP does.**

**Fang POV:**

When I got home, Max and Iggy were unusally happy. Wonder what was going on there…

I dropped the food bags on the table then went to my room. After a long fight, I got my own room. Nudge and Angel together, Iggy and Gazzy in the same room but Iggy usually slept on the couch, and Max and I get our own rooms.

Max gave me her death glare as I walked to my room. Lately that was part of my day.

When I got in my room, I turned on my computer. It slowly buzzed to life as I brushed my teeth and got in pajamas. I wasn't at all hungry.

I had mastered the key board almost the 4th time I used it and now was lighting speed. Going to my blog, I updated on how Max was acting weird but other then that we were all fine and normal. I asked everone what there favorite artist was because I was going to a party on Saturday.

Yes, I, fang, the lifeless rock, am going out to party my but off. But hey, it was May's birthday. And I'd promised.

In case you havn't but two and two together yet, May is my girlfriend. She's tall and slender with dirty blonde hair. Her sense off humor is great and she's as tough as nails. **(sound like someone you know?)**

Then I logged onto this online chat room I found. And guess who it was about. You got it. Us.

_Darkangel__14 has logged on._

Minimay: Fang!!! 333

Unoficalflockmmbr_: _Hey fang!!

XxbutterbeanxX: Hiya

Darkangel__14: Hey every1.

Minimay: I missed you 33

Darkangel__14: I missed you too.

XxbutterbeanxX: awww u love birds. 

Unoficalflockmmbr: LOL LOVE _BIRDS_!!!

Darkangel__14: Oh ha ha. Listen, don't hate the wings.

Minimay: u still coming to my part y sat?

Darkangel__14: wouldn't miss it.

Unoficalflockmmbr: I got to go. Love ya all!!!

XxbutterbeanxX: yeah me too.

Minimay: bye guys

Darkangel__14: yeah bye

_Unoficalflockmmbr had logged off_

_XxbutterbeanxX has logged off._

Minimay: Anything fun happin at your place?

Darkangel__14: Nope. Well, Max and Iggy are acting weird. I wonder what it is.

Minimay: Maybe their in love!!

Darkangel__14: no. that's impossible

Minimay: I woun't say that. Love is very strange.

Darkangel: ugh! 

_Darkangel__14 has logged off._

I stared at my blue monitor. Were Iggy and Max in love? No… No… that impossible.

But….. Ugh Fang!! Why would it even bother you?! You don't care you don't care you don't care!!!

But still… something about it. The thought of it. Made me want to kill Iggy. I never wanted to kill Iggy.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. But I kept picturing Max and Iggy, sitting on the couch, watching a movie while Max describs whats happening. Iggy is laughing and then he leans down and…

I open my eyes quickly. But maybe she would hit him, fly away like she did with me…

This time when I closed my eyes, I picked up from were I left off. But it wasn't Iggy sitting on the couch with Max 's head on his lap, one of her legs hanging of the couch. It was me. And as I lean down, she lifts her head and kisses me. My heart sped up and I opened my eyes again. Maybe I was flying to high… I went back to the chat room, and contiued my chat with may, trying not to think of it.

**Max POV:** That night I layed in bed, starring at the ceiling. UGH! This was driving me insane. I got up and slipped on some jeans and my windbreaker.

My window can't open that far, but it was just enough that I couldclimb out. I took a running start and lifted my self in the air. My winds streched out fully and I climb the sky quickly. After I was nearing the first cloud, I turned around and look at our house. I was nearly invisable from overgrow trees.

I turned around to fly away but Fang was right there, 3 feet away from my face. I jumped (yes that's possible in the air. Go try it!)

"What are you doing? I almost died from fright!" When I relized what I said, I blushed.

"Are you saying that I scared you?" Fang lifted an eyebrow.

"No!" I snapped. Then turned around and flew off. Of course, he fallowed.

"What do you want Fang?" I sighed.

"Nothing.. why do I always need to want something?" He asked.

I laughed. "Because your never content with what you have."

"What is that suppose to mean? I'm perfectly fine with what I have."

"Yeah but you weren't a while ago! You always need better! You can never just sit down and wait! Maybe it will come to you!" What the hell was I saying?! I blushed and kicked in my super speed, leaving him a spot in the distance.

_Max, stop being to rude to him. He was confuzed. It's like if some was said, you can have a sandwhich, if you wait, or you can have the bread right now. And you're starving. Try to see it from his point of veiw._

Well, thanks Oprah!

After an hour of flying, I turned around and went home, nervous for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back!!!!! meh eh eh. okay... so, luckily for you guys, i picked #4 and i'm a splickady quickady reader. (like my new word?) and i think i'm more on character. so... here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: i am not J.P. so i there forth do not own MR. Or do i?!?**

**Max's Pov:**

I woke up, jeans and windbreaker on, groaning. I have to admit, i hate going to bed angry at the flock. Not good for my beauty sleep.

Stretching, i dragged myself out of bed, and over to the bathroom. My dirty blonde **(compromise between blonde and brunette) **was a wild mane around my head and my clothes were crinkled.

I really must have been bug while i was sleeping.

I splashed cold water on my face and attempted to comb my hair, but gave up on that and threw it up in a pony.

I always told the flock, Shirts can get dirty, as can underwear and sweaters, but jeans will forever remain clean. Sticking to that, I changed into a Harley Davidson shirt that must have belonged to the world's fattest man.

Then I looked at the clock. 12:37.

"Holy *insert swear word of your choice here.*" I bellowed.

"Somebody's up." Fang commented, standing in my doorway.

I sneered at him, walking out of my room, purposely hitting my shoulder against his.

In the kitchen, the kids were finishing up sandwiches and Iggy was doing dishes.

I remembered my motive, and as if he was thinking the same thing, he looked up at me and winked, a smile on his face, making me blush.

"Thanks for doing dishes." I went over to him and, with a seconds hesitation to make sure fang was looking, I kissed his cheek. Iggy's turn to blush.

"Welcome." He mummers.

Grabbing a PB&J sitting on the counter, I walk to sit next to Angel. She was holding back a smile.

Looking around, I saw Gazzy was biting his lip, starring at his sandwich, a small smile tugging at his lips. Nudge had her hand over her mouth, trying to stop from blurting something out.

Fang was sitting on the couch, his eyes flickering between me and Iggy, and when i caught his attention, I saw a flash of confusion in his eyes, then they went dead.

Sighing, I bit into my sandwich. I need serious mental help.

**Iggy's POV:**

"Who's done?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"ME!" All three kids said at the same time. They got up and gave me there plate, and I loaded them in the dishwasher. I'm blind but i still now how to work every electronic devise in this house. Which we manage to keep thanks to Dr. Martinez.

Why i was doing this with Max didn't make sense. I felt bad, I felt used, but I still didn't want to not do it. I don't think I could ever say no to Max. I've never been able to.

I didn't make any sense.

But maybe, If you love someone enough, you'll do anything for them.

**OKAY, Iggy confessed. And i need some ideas. what should fang do. I have one idea, but i don't know if it'll work. Dun dun dun-duunnnn. *plays on piano***

**For our guest today, Fang!!!!**

**ME: so fang *positions half moon glasses on nose and shifts in seat, legs crossed with a clipboard and pen* how do you feel about this thing between Maximum and James (Iggy)?**

**FANG: *lays on chair thingy in consolers office* I Don't know. I'm just so confused. what going on? **

**ME: Well, that's good to know. *finishes a sloppily pic of me and fang running off together into the sunset* Cookie?**

**FANG: Wha? how does that help?**

**ME: Cookies are like... like.... um.... *jumps up in disco dress and a disco ball falls down with dancers* COOOKIESSSS!!! THEY MAKE THE WOOORLLLD, THEY MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND (etc.)**

**FANG: Max liked cookies......**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HELLOO!! so, lying in my bed last night, I had an realization. My life is so boring, that everything i think about revolves around my writing. i think of how i could make it better, how i could steal some ideas... no i don't think that... :P but its pathetic. and sad. very sad. so, hopefully, that'll make my story better. **

**a lot of you guys are saying, MAKE THIS A MIGGY!! should i? i'm sorta stuck. so i'm have a vote. who ever wins, then that'll be the story. but your not going to find out who wins till the very end. MEH EH EH.**

**Fang's POV:**

Saturday. Finally. A good reason to get out of this hell hole.

Every day, Iggy and Max act weirder and weirder. It's starting to creep me out.

I looked at the clock. Noon. Party doesn't start for another 7 hours. Sighing, I quick towel dye some of my hair, flipping it to the side. I swear I just took the worlds longest shower. Maybe hottest too.

I settled for dark skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt that had a pair of wings on the back. A gift from Max.

I sneered at her name.

What was up with her!! I mean, she just out of the blue... Relax Fang... It's not your business.

But if effects the flock, then it is. And its definitely effecting m- the kids.

I'll chew her out later. In a way, I almost want to see how long this thing will last. And what will come out of it.

I heard yelling coming from the kitchen and quickly came out to see what was wrong now.

Max and Iggy were standing flushed at each other. Max looked like she was going to say something but saw me and shut her mouth. With a famous death glare at both of us, that we both flinched to, she stormed to her room. Again.

Amused, I went to grab an apple of the counter and couldn't help but ask, "What was that about?"

"Nothing...." Iggy muttered, going outside.

"Hm." I bit into the apple then went out the back door and took off toward May's house. I figured she wont mind if I came over to help.

I landed a quarter a mile away from her house, the only place with trees to block my land, then threw my half eaten apple on the ground and jogged the rest of the way.

Her mom answered the door, dish towel in hand. She must have been cooking for the party.

"Nick!" She smiled and wrapped me in a hug. I'm lucky enough to have May's parents simply adore me. I'm just cool like that.

"Hello Mrs. Penning" I hugged her back. I told them that my name, of course, was Nick. But I went bye Fang.

"Your over so soon! Have nothing better to do?" I smiled, letting me in.

"Guess not." I looked around there house again. It was huge, open, with every shade of brown and red.

"May is in her room. She just got done showering so I'd knock first." Mrs. Panning turned back to the pile of dirty dishes in the sink while May's younger twin brothers, Devon and Daniel, ran past me, almost knocking me over.

I jogged after them, which was just as fast as they ran, and picked them both up. "Got you!" I chuckled as they tried to squirmed free.

"Fine! I give up!" yelled Devon, throwing his tiny 4 year old hands up.

"I give up too!" Daniel agreed, mimicking Devon.

"Thought so." I set them down and they screamed, running off, laughing madly.

I went to the door that leads down stairs, taking them 3 at a time. If I had any weakness, it's little kids. One fact about me I'll never let Max know.

The stairs were like a room of there own, with a door at the top and bottom. May's room was the whole entire basement, so she practically lived down there. I knocked on the door.

"Just a sec!" She replied, then opened the door with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. A smile smile tugged on my lips and I leaned against the door seal, looking her up and down.

May screamed and slammed the door shut. "FANG!" She yelled threw the door. "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to help." I simply relied.

"Well... stay there!" I heard her feet run toward her actual room part and another door slam shut.

After a few minutes, she came back in jeans and a red Old Navy shirt.

"Sorry 'bout that..." she muttered and let me in.

The place looked trashed. streamers and different lights laid everywhere, wait to be hung up.

"Maybe it's a good thing i came." I laughed then turned to see her blush more.

"Yeah... I thought i was gonna be screwed. Dad's out of town and Mom only agreed to cook." She rubbed the back of her neck, her wet dirty blonde hair starting to soak the shirt she was wearing.

I chuckled and pulled her toward me to kiss her.

**Iggy's POV: (back up in time a little .)**

Okay, this has to stop. It probably not working anyway! I just need to get this over with. Move on.

Max walked past the kitchen, heading for the living room.

"Max! We need to talk." I managed to say. Oh god, I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Sure." She came over and sat at a chair in the island, facing me.

How was I going to say this? Max, i can't do this... no that's no good. What made you think... Ugh. "I can't believe your actually making me do this!" I said. Crap. Not what I ment to say. I wished i could just suck the words back out of the air.

"I'm not making you do anything Ig. I thought you didn't mind." she simply stated. Which made my anger boil up even more.

"You thought i didn't mind?! I'm not a doll Max! I don't let people walk all over me and don't MIND!" I yelled.

"You could've just said no! I thought it was fine with you!" She jumped up, yelling back.

"That's just it! You THOUGHT! You always think and assume your right! Max your never always right!" I yelled back.

Just then, Fang appeared, and I heard Max storm off to her room.

Fang came over to grab an apple. "What was that about?" he mused.

"Nothing." I muttered and went outside to fly.

**A/N: OKAY! OKAY! this chappie was... boring..,. but important. i think. the next one i'm looking forward to!!**

**remember, IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS! i want this to be just as much my story as yours!!**

**R&R!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meh eh eh... this chappie will be fun. !!!! okay, so i didn't come up with the idea. it's silverstream27 and bethflower so thank them.... -makes a clone of fang and stuffs him in a box full of chocolates then sends it to them- **

**tee hee ^-^ **

**remialcsid= s'PJ s'ti enim ton si RM (disclaimer= MR is not mine it's JP's)**

**Fang's POV:**

May gave me a list of instruction for the decoration then went off to change. I looked around the room, trying to decide what to do first.

1= Hang streamers

2= Vacuum

3= set up lights

4= show D.J. were to set up

5= clean room

6= clean bathroom (I'm leaving those two to May)

7= pick out cute outfit

8= set up food

9= set up entertainment

* * *

10 was scribbled out, and impossible to read.

Frowning, I decided just to go down the list. Cross that bridge when I reach it.

I shuddered. That was Max's favorite quote.

No Fang, you're hear with May, focus.

Okay, hang streamers. I picked up a ball of bright pink ones, and looked around for tape. None.

"Uh.. May?" I called.

"Hmm?" she replied threw the door.

"What do I hang the streamers up with?"

"Just staple them. Don't want them falling down on anyone." she giggled, her mind somewhere else.

Shrugging, I pick up a stapler in the pile of junk and started streaming then from wall to wall. Then I did the same to the rest. A blue, a white, and a green. I have to say, I was pretty proud of myself.

I did the rest of the list (with skipping the D.J. He wasn't there.) And May finally came out when I reached number 9.

She was wearing a deep purple silk dress that stopped mid-thigh, showing off her long legs. Its sleeves went to the elbow. A black belt was around her waist, making her look ten times more skinny. I've never seen a dress that flows so much with the body without touching it. A bracelet with 6 huge diamonds was on her right hand, and she held a white hand purse. On her feet was black toes less high heals that had a strap around the ankle.

I immediately held my hand behind my back, afraid that if i let go of them, i wont be able to get them off her body. "You look great." I sputtered.

She blushed. "Thanks. Let's get these chores done."

I nodded, forcing my eyes off her.

And we got back to work.

**Max's POV:**

A half an hour later, i finally sulked out of my room.

"Hey." I said to Iggy.

"Hi." He was sitting on the couch, flipping threw the T.V. channel. I know, woah! blind dude watching T.V.! But he likes listening to them.

"Where's everyone?" I suddenly realized how dead quite it was.

"Nudge took Angel and Gazzy to shop and Fang went to May's."

Anger flushed my face. Thank god Iggy was blind.

"Oh." I got a Coke out of the fridge and plopped down next to Iggy. After a few minutes of silence, I couldn't take it. "Listen, Ig, I'm sorry. I was being stupid. I don't know what i was-"

He cut me off. "Max, it's fine. I thought about it more. You really like the guy. And if I was in your position, I probably would've done the same thing. But, before we stop pretending, I have an idea."

I raised an eyebrow. "Spill it."

"Fang's having a party tonight. It'll be the perfect opportunity to get him jealous."

I thought of it. "That's brilliant Ig. What do you got in mind?"

He smiled, then explained the master plan.

~*~

We stopped by the mall, going in and out of almost every store with clothes. Only stopping for some ice cream, then were back on our feet. Iggy's plan was almost to good. I kept glancing at the clock, waiting to the right time.

After a dreadful 2 and a half hours of shopping, I found the perfect out fit. Sexy, sleek, something a normal girl would die for. You know that credit card I found back in New York? Well it seems to have an endless supply of money. For once, I was a little thankful for Jeb.

When we got home, Nudge was just ordering pizza. I quickly explained my plan (I figured out Iggy told them. He got a nice punch in the shoulder for that one.) and they all loved it. I myself was almost to excited.

The party started at 6, and things would start winding up around 7 or 8ish, just the time to come.

We looked over May's house, the only window to the basement was the bedroom, so we decided to come in the first floor back door. We couldn't let her mom know. Then, it was down the stairs and off from there.

6:30. We started watching T.V.

7:00. Nudge and Angel help me get dress.

7:15. They did my hair

7:35. Iggy got dressed.

7:50. We took off, leaving Nudge and Angel jumping up and down in excitement

8:00. We arrive in May's backward.

We crept around the corner, toward the back door. Just as Iggy was about to pull is open, I spotted May's mom walking around the corner, looking at a list on a clipboard. "She's coming!" I whisper and pull Iggy out of view.

After standing there for a few minutes, I checked around the corner. She was sitting in a chair, no more then 5 feet away from the back door.

"-enter swear word of your choice here-" I said

"Max!" Iggy chuckled.

"It's true! Okay, we need to find a window." I looked around and found an open window leading to the bathroom. "Perfect! Come here Ig, I'll boost you up!" I laced my fingers and help him threw the tiny window that wound up being above the shower. Creepy right?

After I was in, we snuck out and toward the door leading to the basement. It was right in view of were that that was sitting.

"Fudge." I looked around, and found a vase full of clear blue pebbles. Just pebbles. "How rich are these people?" I whispered to Iggy.

Sneaking back, I took a straight aim at the pots hanging on a rack in the kitchen. With a flick of my wrist, the pebble when flying, hitting bulls eye on a pot.

May's mom looked up startled, and headed to the kitchen. Then, like the little sneaky mice we are, we slipped down the stairs, sighing a breath of relief.

Now came the fun part.

**Fang's POV:**

The party was just a great as I thought it would be and just as horrible. I mean, the food, people, music, and entertainment was wonderful, but being a freaky bird kid in a basement full of 60 people, you kinda get jumpy.

May knew everyone here. And I got introduced to a million and one people. Let me tell you, some people have the weirdest way of saying hi. A few were normal, just waving or nodding. A couple actually shaking my hand. But I've had girls kiss both sides of my cheeks without touching me, guys would start to hand shake you then pull you to a hug, hitting your back. That one was the creepiest for me. Not that it's creepy creepy, but I had you guy mention my back felt weird, like there was something on it. I laughed and waved it off, but inside my mind and body said run now!

About 2 hours into the party, the door opened. I was too busy talking to a group of new friends to hear it, but then May came over to ask me if I'd invited anybody. I said no, asking why.

"Well then who's that?" May pointed to a tall girl heading my way. She was wearing a olive green dress with faint hints of pink in it. It was made out of many layers of that net like fabric, and a darker green ribbon was placed right below the chest, an open rose on it. The top was a heart-shaped sleeveless with different shades of green and pink sequences in it. Her dirty blonde hair was up in a complicated bun with a chunk hanging down that rested over her shoulder. She had big silver hoop earrings on and dark eye-liner with red lipstick.

"Max..." I whispered, transfixed on her outfit.

"Who?" May looked at me, confusion in her eyes.

"That," I pointed toward the girl headed our way, all eyes glued on her. "Is Max."

"Max..." May trailed off, trying to remember me mentioning her. Of course she wont. I never mentioned her.

Then I realized the person that had their arm around her. Iggy. He wore nothing but causal jeans and a gray American Eagle t-shirt, making Max look ten times better.

Someone whistled in the crowd, making Max blush. My face flushed with jealousy, anger, confusion. What was she doing here? Did she have to ruin everything?

She came over, nodding when she passed me, then went to get some punch.

"Fang!" May hit me and I shook my head, coming out of my trance. "Go introduce me!"

"Introduce you? To Max?" I laughed.

She glared at me. "Fine, I'll do it myself!" And she stormed off toward her.

"May! Wait! Let me do this!" I rushed after her, grabbing her arm.

"Thanks." I walked over to Max, dreading what will happen. "Max, this is May."

She turned around, looking me up and down then turned to May, a smile on her face, and wrapped her in a hug. "Hey May! I've heard so much about you!"

My mouth fells open. I never talked about May around Max.

"Really? I've heard nothing about you!" May hugged her then stepped back, taking in her features. "I didn't even know Fang had a sister!"

Max laughed. "I'm not his sister! I'm his child hood crush." She smiled, looking over at me. "Isn't that right, Fangykinns?"

I glared at her. That you-wouldn't-dare kind of glare. She flashed a quick smile, and anger boiled up inside me. Again.

"Fangykinns?" May snorted. "Why didn't you tell me you had a crush a while ago! And you had a nick-name too!"

I sneered. "I wasn't aware of it."

An awkward moment of silence while Max and I starred each other down. I took all my power not to look away.

May coughed, "Who's that?" I pointed at Iggy.

"That's my _boyfriend_," she glanced at me when she said it, "Iggy."

"Iggy?" May giggled. "Do you guys have a club of something? What's his real name?"

"James." I sneered again.

May glanced at me, not sure what to say.

Iggy stepped forward, his hand remaining on Max's shoulder, and nodded at May. "Nice to meet you."

Max looked lovingly at Iggy, and kissed his cheek.

Once again, jealously went in an uproar in my body. I grabbed May's arm. "There, you met them, now lets go."

May looked at me pleadingly, but gave Max another hug saying, "We'll have to get together some time!"

"Totally." Max replied. Then looked at me. "If only we would've met earlier."

"Yep. If only. Time to go. Good bye Max. Iggy." I snapped, dragging May off.

"What has gotten into you? It's like you don't want to talk to her!" May asked, following me to the other side of the room.

"I don't." And May started a conversation with another group of people.

~*~

An hour till midnight, when the party ended, I lost May in a crowed of people. Max and Iggy, to my pleasure, disappeared 5 minutes ago. I searched the whole basement for her, and when i got no luck, I decided to check her bedroom.

I knocked on the door, and when I got no reply, I decided to open the door, just to make sure.

I flipped on the lights.

And there, on May's bed, were two people, one in a green dress, one in jeans. The girl was laying down with the boy on top. Her arm were wrapped around his neck, and she was kissing like there was no tomorrow.

I froze in my tracks.

Iggy rolled off of on top of Max, gasping. Max got up on her elbows, blinking, and said, "Who turned on the lights?"

**0.o LIZZY!!! GROSSSS!! THATS JUST WRONG!! yes it is, but it's a huge factor in the story.**

**I HATE MATH. as do i... as do i.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I debated on whether or not to keep you guys hanging. Like, magically disappear for a few days. But I couldn't handle that if I was the reader (that's how stuck up I am) so I'm giving you another chappie before I head to my doom. (school) For those of you that reviewed, THANK YOU! U HAVE MADE A PERSON HAPPY! And, you all get a fang clone. AND! If you want, you can send me how you look/want to look and a fake name (I don't want real names. Unless of course you love your name… and I wont say, oh so and so is named bob. No, I'll keep who you are a secret to just you) I'll put you in the story!!!! Yay!!!**

**Fang POV:**

Can anger and jealousy even explain what I was feeling right now? I don't think so.

I squeezed the door knob, almost making a hand imprint, and my breath quickened. Anger filled my body, my adrenaline on high**. **

Without thinking, just acting, I walked over to Iggy, grabbed shirt in my hand, yanked him out of the bed and against the wall, and punched him.

I've never felt that good.

With a crack, Iggy nose bent to the side and blood trickled down his mouth. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" he screamed.

"Keep your filthy hands off MAX!" I yelled, punching him again.

"FANG!" Max screamed. "STOP THAT! NOW!"

I ignored her, and punch him again. He leaned over, blood everywhere, and I took the back of his shirt and threw him across the room.

"Fang! I'm not going to hurt you!" Iggy yelled.

"Good. That'll make this that much more easier." The next thing I knew, Max was on my back, taking hold of my hands.

I whipped around, making her fly off and next to Iggy. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" Max said to him, wiping away some of his blood. Iggy grunted.

Fuming, I stood over them. "What the hell were you doing?!" I screamed, half the party at the door listening.

"Why would you care?" Max asked, standing up. In her high-heals, she was as tall as me.

I thought of that for a second. Why would I care? It's not my life. In fact, I should be happy. But I wasn't.

I grabbed her arm, pulling toward the door. "Come on, we're going." I snapped. She yanked her arm away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

I gawked at her. I was sure she liked me. Did she really have feeling for Iggy? No, that's impossible. "Yes, you are." I snared, reaching for her arm again. She slapped me.

I looked at her shocked, not resisting what she just did.

"I'm staying here with Iggy. Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to bring yourself and the monster inside you out of here!" She spun around, then kneeled next to Iggy, ripping off the bottom foot or so of her dress to mop up the blood.

It was then I realized what I just did. I hurt my best friend, made the love of my life mad, and made a fool of myself in front of May and the rest of the party.

I kneeled next to Max, and helped to mop of the blood. She glanced at me, grimaced, then continued helping Iggy. She leaned his head back, and gave him a piece of cloth to hold against his nose.

"You know, you're a huge idiot" Iggy muttered. Trying to push his nose back to place.

I half-smiled. "That's why you love me."

After we cleaned up what we could (the carpet was hopeless) Iggy had stopped bleeding and May's mom had come down, furious that Max and Iggy got in. But when she saw him, that quickly desolved to the loving mother she is. She was surprised to see Iggy was able to spring back to quickly, and offered us a ride home.

"We'll be fine. We don't live far away." Max waved her off at the front door.

"So you live with her?!" May was furious I didn't tell her. "You said you were an only child!"

Everyone was gone, so only her mom and May stood there left.

I chuckled. "I also didn't tell you I don't have parents, and that… wait for it," I glanced at Max and she shrugged. "I have wings to." I had been backing away, and now spread out my wings and took off, Max and Iggy following me.

May stood gawking at the door, and I turned around heading home.

**Nudge POV:**

The 4 hours Max and Iggy were gone, Angel and I stayed up, talking about what might be happening. At first it was reasonable. They were having a good time blah blah blah. But after a few pops, come candy and staying up late enough it turned into, "Max turned into a potato! Then Iggy didn't know and ate her, so, fang called the FBI and they had to cut Iggy open. And he had like a swarm of bees in his stomach!"

By the time they all got home, Angel and I were laughing so hard that she was crying.

"Glad to see you had a good time." Max laughed, as she walked through the door.

"Max!" we yelled at the same time, running over to her.

Angel gasped. "Iggy! What happened! Why are you covered in blood?"

He looked over at Fang, and he sighed. "You guys tell them. Right now, I'm just extremely tired." And we walk off to bed.

Fang explained everything, making Max blush madly when he came to the part of her and Iggy kissing, and Max took over after that.

"Fang!" I hit his shoulder. "Why'd you hit Iggy?"

He grimaced. "I don't know. It felt good though."

There was a moment of silence. Just before I was about to say something, Angel tugged at my sleeve. "I think we should get to bed now." She looked me in the eye, that their-having-a-moment-and-we-need-to-scat-now look.

I giggled, following her to our room.

"OH MY GOD!" I said once the door was shut. "Max _kissed_ Iggy!" I laughed. "And Fang, he HIT him!"

Angel giggled. "He really likes her."

I smiled. At least Max and Fang were happy.

**Max's POV:**

I sighed.

I couldn't believe it! I was so selfish. I got Iggy hurt for my own conveniences. But it almost felt worth it.

I looked in Fang's eyes. Such a dark black, showing nothing. "Sorry." I muttered. "I shouldn't done that."

"Done what?" Fang looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What? I used Iggy! Shouldn't you be furious with me?"

He laughed. "What do you think May was for?"

My jaw dropped. He was doing the same thing? That was like a slap in the face.

"Of course. Don't you find it odd that I picked someone that looked like you and had a name that was one a letter off?"

I thought of that. If honestly never accrued to me. I felt so stupid! Why couldn't life be more like a fight? Actions, not thoughts.

Fang laughed, and I felt myself blush. His hand reached toward me, paused, and then he brought it up, whipping away a stand of hair in his face.

Before I thought of it, my hand grabbed his and whipped it against my cheek. He gasped, leaned in, and kissed me.

In a flash, my arms were around his neck, and I was kissing him back.

When I had kissed Iggy, it was unbelievably uncomfortable. His lips were soft and thin.

But Fang, three seconds later I was gasping. His lips were full, and hard, almost bagging for more.

The next thing I knew, we were on the couch, him on top of me. His lips moved on my neck, and I leaned back my head, almost groaning.

He moved back to my lips, his tongue tracing my lips. I twirled mine with his, wanting so much more.

Then he was off of me, gasping on the floor.

With a disappointed look on my face, I got up and helped him up. I realized I was breathing just as hard as him. He chuckled. "Not at home."

I nodded. Still disappointed.

"But, tomorrow, we need groceries." He winked at me, kissing my forehead then heading off to bed. I giggled. Yes, I, Max, giggled, then went to bed.

**Hope your happy!!! There is the strongly requested Faxness for you. Should I end it here? Or write more? I've got a couple more tricks up my sleeves, but I understand if you want me to stop it here and make a sequel, A Game called Revenge. **

**I honestly think that's the best way to go… but I can continue on this one! Or just stop it all together! Your choice. **

**And everyone GIVE ME YOUR FAV CHARATER!! Ive got a surprise!!!**


	8. THE END! D:

**OKAY! This story is done. But, there still more coming!!! G o check out my new story, A Games Called Revenge!!! **

**I know I know, OH GOD! SHE WRITING MORE!?!? EVERYONE, RUN!!! But know, this'll be good. I hope. :P**

**So, that'll be out this weekend. I'll let y'all know. ;]**


	9. game called lost note

**HELLOOOOO!!!! A GAME CALLED LOST IS OUT!! GO CHECK IT OUT!! HOPEFULLY, ITS TEN TIMES BETTER (AS SEEING IT TOOK ME FOREVEER TO WRITE) so... yeah!**


End file.
